Cute
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Aubrey hurts Chloe's feelings and Beca tries to comfort her. Bechloe fluff.


It's Friday night and Beca is slumped over her laptop working diligently on her latest mix. She's already made ten in the span of about six hours, but she can't seem to stop. Inspiration struck in Philosophy 101 (go figure) and she had started mixing as soon as she got back to her dorm. Her streak has yet to end.

With headphones enveloping both ears and the music pumping through the speakers at high volume, she doesn't hear the knock on the door.

Or the pounding.

Or the door knob bouncing off the wall.

And she's so focused on her mixing board and its correspondence with the screen of her Mac that she doesn't see a redheaded girl come flying through the doorway until it is too late and she is being tackled into a tight hug that startles her so badly that she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Jesus, Chloe, you scared the shit out of-" she stops abruptly when she hears a small sob come from the older girl. She slides her headphones down to her neck and asks, concern lacing her words, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Aubrey got mad at me for standing up for you and she-she told me I was stupid for thinking that you wanted me for anything other than sex," she cries.

Beca gently pushes Chloe away from her and balls her fists in her lap. "She said _what_?!" She roars. "Oh, I am going to _destroy_ that bitch!" She tears her headphones off of her neck and slams her Macbook shut, setting them aside and moving to leave the room.

Chloe shakes her head vigorously and surges forward, wrapping her arms around the brunette once again and effectively restraining her. "No, no, don't hurt her, she may be mean but she's still my best friend!"

Beca eyes her strangely. "She's still your-_Chloe_, she basically called _me_ a player and _you_ a whore! You're seriously gonna let her get away with that?"

The redhead sniffles. Fiddles with the seam of her jeans. Sniffles again. Nods. Looks up. Bites her lip. Searches the younger girl's face. Waiting for a reaction.

Beca sigh and unclenches her fists. She may not pick up on social cues very easily, but even the most socially stunted individual could sense the vulnerability displayed before her. Chloe needs her to be comforting, not badass-overprotective-girlfriend.

"C'mere," she whispers, arms outstretched. The taller girl wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck and exhales slowly. "She's wrong, y'know." Chloe nods into her shoulder. "You mean _so_ much more to me than just sex. We could never have sex again and I'd still want to be with you. Not that that's an option, so don't even _think_ about it," she warns playfully, poking the girl in the sides in an attempt to make her laugh. It works, but only briefly. Beca's playful smirk droops, and her arms return to their place encircling the redhead's shoulders.

They sit like that for a few minutes, Beca at a complete loss as to how to make her girlfriend's sunny smile light up her face again.

Her eyes settle on her laptop, and she remembers the last song the taller girl had texted her about. Chloe had begged her to listen to the song and Beca simply couldn't say no to her, and she had found herself enjoying it, humming it constantly and head bobbing to the simple beat. She's spent the last hour trying to fit it into a mix, but hasn't found a song to mash it with yet.

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby I'm lost out at sea…" she sings softly. Chloe stops sniffling, stops drawing shapes on the back of Beca's neck, practically stops _breathing_, and she takes that as a sign that she's doing something right. "Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me? I've been trying to ask you, but I can't seem to speak; was it love at first sight? 'Cause I walked by last week…"

Chloe pulls away and gives the brunette a dumbfounded look. "Beca…Are you…Are you _serenading_ me?"

She grins and keeps singing. "Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?" The redhead beams goofily and presses a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's lips and then sits back, watching Beca expectantly. The freshman rolls her eyes fondly. "You are the one that I've been hoping to find. You're so sweet that you put Hershey's out of business. Can I have a photograph to show my friends that angels truly exist? I'm singing fa la la la la…" she croons. She feels utterly ridiculous but Chloe is practically swooning, so she figures it's worth it. "You're as cute as a button, the things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?"

Romantic gestures aren't really her thing, but if this is the reaction they evoke from her blue-eyed princess, she's happy to make more of an effort to _make_ them her thing. "Is there somethin' in your eye? Oh wait, it's just a sparkle. Can you get a little closer and help me out a little? 'Cause I scraped my knees falling for you. But maybe a kiss will do?" Beca pouts exaggeratedly, bottom lip poking out and generally giving her girlfriend her best sad puppy face. She is rewarded with _the_ cutest giggle she has _ever_ heard and a sweet (but sadly short) kiss.

She will _definitely_ have to make romantic gestures her thing.

They remain a mere two or three inches apart, Beca gazing lovingingly into Chloe's eyes and wondering with an internal sigh of adoration when she became so freaking whipped and cliché. "You're as cute as a button, the things you do sure are something. Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?" The redhead rests her forehead on Beca's and closes her eyes, soft smile still gracing her lips. "I'm falling in love, and wouldn't I like to think so. And every night, I look at the stars out my window and I hope I can see the one that we saw together, it was just you and me, and honestly, I'll look for that star forever…"

Their lips meet delicately in an affectionate but languid manner, Beca's hands on the redhead's cheeks and Chloe's arms draped around the brunette's shoulders, and they don't separate until there is no oxygen in either woman's lungs.

"Thank you, Beca. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You never cease to amaze me."

Beca nuzzles Chloe's face with her nose (and it should feel weird but it doesn't because this is _Chloe_ and she always feels the desire to be uncharacteristically, _nauseatingly_ cute with her) and replies with a teasing smirk, "I aim to please, babe." The older girl rolls her eyes and chuckles. "I love you, Bug."

"I love you too, munchkin." _Slap!_ "OW! _What_? You're, like, 4 feet tall. That's munchkin size!"

"Shut up."


End file.
